Delivery
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Lillian gets something special in the mail and decides to test it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for StSerena. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Lillian paced around her farm house. When was he going to be here? This was going to be embarrassing enough as it is. She was certain that he knew what she ordered. She would never be able to look him in the eyes again. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on her door. It was a light knocking, like how a woodpecker would peck it's little beak at a tree trunk. It wasn't Rutger. He would just come on it. There were a bunch of times that he almost caught her changing. She was very certain that she didn't want the old man to see her naked body.

Lillian took a deep breath before opening the door, "Hello Dirk. I'm assuming that you got my package?"

"That's right," the mailman gave her a huge grin, "It's pretty light. What's even in here? A book?"

She blushed deep red and almost stuttered. Almost. No way in hell was she going to admit to her crush that she bought one of _those_. It felt like her tongue was made of metal and she felt words falter into thin air. She tried to keep her hands steady as she took the box from his hands, "Yes. I saw this book on pet care and I wanted to read it. I haven't had my own dog before. Haha."

"Sweet. I've never heard of this company though. What is it?" he checked the box again, "Selphia's secret? What is that?"

"A book store!" Lillian blurted out, closing her door slightly, "Thanks for this. I have work to do. See you later!"

"Lil-"

She slammed the door in his face before he could say another word and lay against it, waiting for him to leave. After a few minutes of waiting, she heard his footsteps get quieter and quieter. She let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't have anyone around when she tested it out. She had overheard Laney and Georgia one night when she was giving them gifts before bed. They were describing how good it made you feel and how it made them feel. Neither of them had boyfriends, so they had to satisfy themselves. Lillian thought that it would be good to have one herself, to make herself relax from all the farm work she had to do. But to actually have one in her hands was a bit nerve-wracking. She opened it with clenched eyes.

She threw the box to the ground and opened her eyes. It was really. . . unique looking. It was longer than she expected it to be, squishy and pink. She blushed even harder at what she was about to do. But she had to trust her instinct. She already got this far. She may as well use the damn thing. It flopped a bit, making her feel a bit queasy. If she didn't hurry up, she'd never do it.

She swallowed her fears and went over to her bed. She pulled her skirt down, along with her underwear. Lillian closed her eyes as she put her mouth around the tip of the toy. If it was going to go inside her, she wanted to be prepared. She let her hand slide down her leg to her opening and rubbed the outside softly. After getting used to the feeling, a single finger slid in. She moaned as her finger started to leave and go in again. A bit harder and quicker each time. Soon she had a good rhythm going, the object getting wetter with each flick of her tongue. When she felt it was good enough, she took it out of her mouth and removed her finger. Replacing it with the toy.

She closed her eyes and lowered herself down, keeping it standing with one hand, the other one gripping the sheets. It hurt quite a bit, but not enough to make her stop. After a bit, she managed to get the tip of it in. She tried not to shake at the strange feeling inside of her. Sure, she's had sex before, but not like this. It was kind of weird, but she had to admit. It was very sexy. She decided to add more force and shoved it harder with her hands. She had to fall onto her back from the intensity of it all. Her head fell back as the pleasure flowed through her. Her knuckled turned white as she gripped it even harder. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this. If only she had bought one before-

"Hey Lillian, I have another letter for-"

Lillian froze when she heard her door being opened unexpectedly. She ripped the toy out of her, wrapped a blanket around her waist, and glared at Dirk's look of complete shock. He had dropped his work bag.

"You ever hear of knocking?" She snapped at him, redder than a tomato. Goddess, why did it have to be him of all people? Her heartbeat was so loud, she was sure that he could hear it. Why. Why. Why?

"I just thought that," he looked uncomfortable, "Forget it. But you didn't have to stop. I'll let you get back to. Um. . ."

She blushed even harder, if that was even possible. Good thing he lived in Konohana. She didn't know what she'd do if the whole town figured it out. She'd stay at her farm at all times.

"You don't have to go," She looked to the side, "Since you're here there's no point."

"What if I help you?"

"Huh?"

"It'll be fine," He pulled her bed sheets off of her, "You can keep doing that. I'll help you. Since I came in without knocking."

"Ok," she leaned back and gasped when he pushed the toy into her. She now had full control of her hands, so she wrapped them around Dirk's neck and placed her lips on his. He had soft lips for a guy. But after a few seconds, her mind blanked. He was the only thing she could feel. His left hand roaming around her body, the other one fucking her with the sex toy. His tongue rubbing against her softly. It rubbed against her bottom lip for a second, before going back to sweeping against hers. She gripped his back, her nails digging into skin as she moaned, her head lost in clouds. If they kept going like this. . .

"Dirk. . ."

"Lillian," He panted as he sucked on her neck seductively, "Are you going to come?"

"Yes." She threw her head back as she felt herself reach the edge. She let out one last groan as she finished, soaking the toy even more. When Dirk pulled it out, the farmer sank onto her bed sheets.

"Damn, that was hot," he wiped off the toy and placed it on the bed, "Was it good?"

"Yes," Her steamy eyes stared into his intensely, "I bet you'd feel even better."

"You want to find out?" He whispered into her ear as he turned off the lights, "That was nothing compared to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- Here's a second chapter for the people who requested it. I hope it isn't too short.**

* * *

Lillian couldn't think at the moment. Not with a certain mailman in the same bed as her. She clenched the sheets tightly as he thrusted into her repeatedly, panting all the while. The sex toy lay on the floor, forgotten and soaked. They had thrown it aside, lost in each other.

"You're so beautiful," Dirk gave her a small smile, sweating like crazy, "It's a pity that you don't live in Konohana."

"I can. . . move towns," she replied, running her hands through his hair, and pressed her lips against his. She lapped at his lips with the tip of her tongue, begging for entrance. He opened his lips a bit and met her tongue with his in a tango. They kissed as he fucked her hard. Lillian couldn't help moving her hips in rhythm with his movements, and she pulled away from their kiss with a gasp. Dirk was the only thing she could feel, hear, and taste. And she loved every second of it. But she was going to reach her limit again so soon.

"I'd love. . . that. I'd. . . be able to. . see you more," Dirk sped up slightly, with a harsh grunt bursting past his lips. He gripped the bed sheets beside the farmer and concentrated on reaching his limit as well. He let out a low moan as he finished, filling her with him. He pulled out with a gasp and laid beside her, letting his breath out. It was ragged, but to Lillian, it was a very sexy thing. She was worn out from doing that twice. She was sure that she was still red as hell, but didn't really care. He had already seen so much. Maybe even more.

"I'll have to. . . let Rutger know," She couldn't help the sigh of annoyance that came out. She knew that Rutger wouldn't be too thrilled to hear that she wanted to move to the town on the other side of the mountain. Bluebell and Konohana had been fighting for who knows how long. Lillian was currently trying to get the towns to make piece with each other, but it was harder than it sounded. Not to mention that the tunnel is blocked.

"Do you want me to go with you to let him know?"

"After we wake up," Lillian got her clothes from the floor and dressed before getting back into bed, "Goodnight Dirk."

"Goodnight Lillian," Dirk watched her sleep with a small grin. She really was gorgeous.


End file.
